Steven A. Garrovick
|occupation = |title = executive officer |stationed = USS Gagarin |rank = Commander |insignia1 = |insignia2 = |spouse(s) = |children = |mother = Anne Garrovick |father = A. Steven Garrovick |siblings = Theodore Garrovick |relatives = John Q. Garrovick (Cousin) |actorsource = Memoryalpha |actor = Stephen Brooks |image2 = |caption2 = }}Steven A. Garrovick was a Starfleet security officer, then line officer, on active duty in the 23rd century. One of his earliest assignments, after Starfleet Academy and Security School, was aboard the under the command of Captain James T. Kirk. :In Orion Press continuity, he was named David C. Garrovick. (Orion Press: "The Cost of Freedom", "Return to Xantharus"). In other continuities, including that of , his given name is often (mis?)spelled ''Stephen. Garrovick's late father was the commanding officer of the heavy cruiser [[USS Farragut (NCC-1647)|USS ''Farragut]] ( ). The younger Garrovick's cousin, John Quincy Garrovick, was the commanding officer of the ''Exeter'', of the same class of starship. In 2265, on planet Argus X, Ensign Garrovick encountered the same dikironium cloud creature that had been responsible for the deaths of his father and 200 crew members of the Farragut 11 years earlier. Garrovick sighted the creature but became startled and did not immediately fire his phaser. Kirk held Garrovick responsible, believing that he could have somehow prevented the deaths of two additional men. It was later proved that phasers and photon torpedoes were ineffective against the creature, and that nothing Garrovick could have done would have made any difference. Later, on the surface of planet Tycho IV, Kirk and Ensign Garrovick attempted to set a trap, which consisted of a container of red blood plasma and an antimatter bomb, for the creature. However, before the trap could be set, the creature devoured the plasma. Kirk ordered Garrovick to beam back to the Enterprise. Garrovick, out of a sense of heroics, and not wanting to see his Captain sacrifice himself, attempted (unsuccessfully) to knock Kirk out. After a brief struggle, both men come to their senses. As the creature approached, they both beamed back aboard the Enterprise as the bomb detonated, destroying the creature. ( ) By 2279, Garrovick had risen to the rank of commander and was first officer of the USS Gagarin. After Gagarin s captain self-destructed the ship rather than let her fall into Klingon hands, Garrovick and about two dozen Starfleet officers were prisoners-of-war for eight years. ( ) Alternate continuities ''Orion Press '''David C. Garrovick' was born in 2245 and was a security officer on Enterprise from 2267 until 2269, when he was promoted to lieutenant commander and became executive officer of the . He was the second youngest captain in Starfleet history to receive his own command (the youngest being Kirk) when he became captain of the [[USS Challenger (NCC-1863)|USS Challenger]] in 2275. Garrovick was Challenger s CO through at least 2294. ("The Cost of Freedom", "Return to Xantharus", Chekov's ''Enterprise) Starfleet International '''Stephen LeMont Garrovick' was born in Denmark, United States of Europe, on stardate 1292.5. Upon graduation from Starfleet Academy, he was assigned to , commanded by Captain Paul Tompson. At the age of 22, Garrovick was assigned to USS Enterprise as a security officer. Events regarding the dikironium cloud creature happened in this continuity as they did in the prime continuity. Garrovick was promoted to lieutenant, then transferred to , commanded by Captain B.L. Geeson, as chief of security. As a lieutenant commander, Garrovick transferred to as executive officer. In the late 2270s, was relaunched and its mission profile changed to be a more diplomatic one. Garrovick and a former Enterprise shipmate, Vincent DeSalle, vied for the position of its commanding officer. The position went to Garrovick. (Starfleet Supplemental Communiqué 1:9) Category:Humans Category:Starfleet personnel (23rd century) Category:Starfleet command personnel Category:Starfleet captains Category:USS Enterprise (NCC-1701) personnel Category:Humans Category:Starfleet personnel (23rd century) Category:Starfleet command personnel Category:Starfleet captains Category:USS Enterprise (NCC-1701) personnel